A computing device such as a laptop may include a display assembly and a base section that are rotatably attached by a hinge. The hinge may allow a limited angle of rotation between the members about a pivotal axis of rotation. Using the hinge, a user may transition the display assembly between a closed position, in which the display assembly may be in parallel with the base section such that the display assembly is facing inward and adjacent toward a keyboard of the base section, and an open position; in which the display assembly is oriented at, for example, an obtuse angle relative to the base section to allow the user to view the display assembly.